


Synthetic Emotion

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: Like Good Soldiers [19]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Pack is more important, Psychic Bond, Psychic Wolves, Psychic Wolves For Lupercalia, Synth Wolves, X6-88 is a muffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a Synth can love his wolfbrother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synthetic Emotion

  The only emotions that I knew were admiration and respect for Father, until he decided that the Coursers needed wolfbrothers and sisters, just like the people in the outside world. The laboratory had already succeeded in making Synthetic gorillas - a step towards wolves was nothing so drastic. Each Courser was connected to the canine upon creation, and their minds were linked.

The only emotions that I knew were admiration and respect for Father, until he decided that the Coursers needed wolfbrothers and sisters, just like the people in the outside world. The laboratory had already succeeded in making Synthetic gorillas - a step towards wolves was nothing so drastic. Each Courser was connected to the canine upon creation, and their minds were linked.

  I remember when Z13 was first presented to me. His form was already ponysized - there was no need to train the wolves from a young age. They were perpetually immortal, save for physical destruction, just as Coursers were. I woke from my induced slumber to find that my mind was perfectly and completely connected to the animal in a way that I’d never experienced priorly. When he blinked, his nose bringing taking in the scent of the room and immediately identifying me as _clean rooms and leather,_ I felt _something_ click inside of me.

  I wasn’t sure then what it was, but I knew that I wanted to step forward to feel the bristle of his fur against my fingers. Compulsory emotion sent me stepping forward to do just that, and there was a small sensation of warmth against my chest at the connection that only strengthened upon our touch.

  “Z13-00 is your partner in all things X6-88. Keep him as well maintained as you do your armor and weaponry. You’re due out for a test-run assignment.” My head instantly snapped to the comm unit, where I could hear Father’s voice. I nodded at once, and I felt Z13 in perfect harmony with me. We would take the mission, and we could succeed.

   _Together_ , his voice was a deep timber of emotion, _we can accomplish_ **_all._ **

\---

  Months pass, and I find myself at a loss when Father puts Z13 under for proper analytical research and information gathering of how his system is functioning. The pony-sized synthetic canine has become something like a shadow to me, and the gentle rumble of his voice in my mind brings me comfort, a thing that I wasn’t aware I needed before. His golden eyes, unlike anything that man has seen outside of the Institute, look at me with a calm intelligence that is more human than beast - I find that logic a soothing presence. When Father takes him from me for scans, I am suddenly left dumb, blind, and deaf to a world of sensory that I’d never known until his presence in my life.  

  He comes from his sleep with a start, and instantly the connection between us snaps back into place - I don’t understand why I feel as though half of myself fades every time he’s placed under, but our bond being snapped and reforged over and over again is beginning to wear down on my programming in a way that I thought impossible.

  “X6, complete your assignment and then report to my quarters immediately.” In the six months that Z13 and I have been assigned to one another, we’ve completed more missions than the year prior. I can clearly determine that he has made me a more efficient asset to the Institute. Accommodations are not required, but I do wonder if that is why Father wishes to speak to me.

  I give Z13 a quick brush of fingers between the his ears, and then we move to Father’s room. He stands tall and proud, and the emotions programmed into my biology instantly kick in; respect and admiration for the man who runs the Institute. He is wise in his decisions - but, of course he is. Z13’s presence is evidence of that.

  “X6-88. I see that you are running with the Alpha model of our Wolf Project.” He looked over Z13, moving to circle his large body. His head tilts, and he brings one hand out to touch his back. Z13’s emotions flood over me, and it’s something that I didn’t expect.

   _Apprehension._ He could sense that something was wrong. My eyes, behind the dark shades that hide my expression, flicked down to him. He’d never been wrong before, but the possibility of danger within the Institute was minimal. Only Father’s son had infiltrated the premises, and Father had wanted that to happen.

  “He has served me well in both combat and retrieval situations. His designation as my companion has been highly appreciated.”

  “I see, I see…” Father stared at me for a moment, and that sense of apprehension sank deeper into my chest - it wasn’t an emotion that I was accustomed to, and I became starkly aware of the heart that thundered in my chest. “Be that as it may, the connection between Courser and Wolf seems to be tilting in favor of human emotion. Further, tests have shown that the larger size is less suitable for the Commonwealth environment and draws attention to your status as an agent of the Institute. You’ll take him to Synth Retention immediately for reprogramming and disposal.” Emotionless, as though he was speaking of nothing more than a rogue synth.

  Disposal.

  Beside me, a low, rumbling growl spilled from Z13’s chest. “Sir?” My own voice held more doubt than I had ever summoned in my existence.

  “Do you see, X8-66? Even now, it growls. And even now, you question me. Take him to reprogramming, now.” His voice was cold, and for the first time the reverence that I felt for him was replaced with something _other._ “There will be no further discussion. Report when you’ve been reassigned.”

  “Yes, sir.” My own voice was cold and emotionless, but I knew what I had to do. I would do what I must, as always.

  I turned, walking from the room. With his tail between his legs, Z13 followed me. As soon as I turned the corner, I put my hand to his dark head. “Follow me, Z13.” The anxiety between our bond was growing stronger, and my heart clenched with the sensation of it. But orders were orders…

  And what could I do? Disobey father? So that another Courser could come after me?  
  I…

  Couldn’t…

  Do this.

  My hand brushes down to Z13’s head again, and I felt the jolt as we were teleported from the Institute by way of my relay chip. As soon as we landed in the Commonwealth, my hand came to the knife at my belt. Pain laced through me, but I shoved the blade against my spine - it was only through careful observation of the Synth Retention laboratory that I knew where to move. The Courser chip at the base of my spine ripped free, and I felt all connection to my home spilling from my fingers in a wash of blood and metal. If I knew what the emotion fear felt like, it would have been mine to drown in.

  “Hold still, Z13.” I knelt, and he stayed patient and trusting beneath my fingers as my knife slid between his thick fur to slice open his flesh. I pulled his chip from his skin and threw both to the ground. A black boot crunched against the metal and wiring… and I knew that there was no turning back.

  But I wouldn’t - no, I _couldn’t -_ turn Z13 over for processing and disassembly. He was…

  Important to me. A piece of me. For the first time since my creation, I had doubt in Father and his perfect plan. I knew that there was only one place I could turn to.

  My eyes set towards Sanctuary Hills, and with my hand coming to land gently on Z13’s head, we set out for an unknown future that laid in the hands of the one who Father called _son._


End file.
